Battle City meets Three Rabid Fangirls
by Kyo Fan Club President
Summary: What happens when me and two of my best freinds are teleported into the YuGioh dimension? Utter and complete chaos for the people in the YuGiOh dimension! Cowritten & edited by Metamorpha. BakuraRyouxOC JoeyxOC and MalikxOC! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everyone! It's the Kyo Fan Club President again, ready for another fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

It was the last day of school. The last people in the school where three girls named Maddie, Shelby, and Rachel. Right now, the only thing you need to know about them is that they are insane and are obsessed with Yu-Gi-Oh.

"Here's a llama, there's a llama, and another little llama…" sang Rachel, who by vote was the craziest of them all. In case you haven't guessed, she was singing the llama song… for the thirteenth time in a row.

"Rachel," Maddie warned. "If you don't stop singing that song right now I'll go call the men in white coats and have them take you away… again."

"NEVER!" cried Rachel. "You may have taken away my sanity, and my dignity, but you'll never take away my free will!"

"Rachel, stop singing, or I'll make you stop singing!" said Shelby, who was at least six inched shorter than Rachel.

"Yes ma'am…" replied Rachel in a very small voice.

""Hey!" said Maddie. "How come you listen to her and not me?"

"Because Shelby is my best friend and she scares me." Was all she got as a reply.

Then Shelby got that evil gleam in her eye. No, it was not only evil, it was the look of a crazed fan girl who was planning on kidnapping her favorite star.

"I am feared! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Shelby can be very scary at times.

Following the evil laugh, Shelby ran outside, which was not a very smart thing to do, seeing that outside was a thunder storm. But, being good friends, Maddie and Rachel ran out in to the storm to get her back. But, unfortunately, the second they got outside they where fried to a crisp by a bolt of lightning. Little did they know, when they woke up, their lives would change forever...

Okay, that was more of a Prologue than anything. Now, The Kyo Fan Club President, otherwise known as Maddie, did not write, type, or post this chapter. Metamorpha did. Since Maddie is a very slow typer, Metamorpha is typing/posting her stories. Metamorpha wrote this chapter, but so far Maddie has written everything else. So if there is any grammar issues… blame Metamorpha. Now, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Written by the Kyo Fan Club President

Typed and edited by Metamorpha

Rachel's POV:

I was slowly coming to. There was a strange feeling in my stomach like I was falling. When I completely opened my eyes it turned out I really WAS falling!

"DDDDDAAAAAMMMMMNNNNN!" I yelled as the ground came closer.

Oh, fuck. I was gonna die! I was gonna die! Suddenly somebody broke my fall. As I made contact I felt the air rushed out of him like a deflating balloon.

"What the hell is going on?" said the person. "Why the fuck did you fall on me!"

Oh fuck. Of all the people I had to fall on, it had to be Yami Bakura! As much as I wanted to hug him to death I knew I had to rum BEFORE he decided to send me to the Shadow Realm.

"Oh crap. Bakura? I'msososososososososososorry! Ididn'tmeantofallonyou! Itwasanacident! Pleaseforgiveme!" I said all in one breath.

In case you're wondering what I said, it was this: I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I didn't mean to fall on you! It was an accident! Please forgive me!

"That isn't going to fix anything." said Bakura in a way that turned my guts to ice.

Just as he started to get up I did the only logical thing I could do… I ran!

15 minutes later…

"Must gasp get pant away from wheeze evil Tomb gasp Robber pant" I managed to choke out. I dug out my emergency inhaler from my purse. I don't have asthma, I just can't breathe sometimes and need it.

After finally sitting on a bench, hoping I had lost Bakura, I took in the sights around me.

"So this is Domino…"

The city loomed above me, but the Kaiba Corp tower dominated the skyline. I was an awesome sight; I hardly ever leave the suburbs. I closed my eyes and leaned back against the bench I was sitting on. Suddenly, some idiot decided to scream loud enough to wake the dead.

"WHAT THE HELL! I'VE BEEN TURNED IN TO A FREAKIN' CARTOON!"

Wait a minute, what was Shelby doing here? I looked for her and when I found her, she didn't look much like Shelby at all!

This Shelby had grown, yes grown, to Yugi's height. Here hair was dirty blond with a few black streaks in it. She was wearing a black tank top with a silver crescent moon in the center, and was also wearing a white mini skirt.

"Shelby!" I cried and ran over to hug her.

"Rachel! What are you doing here!" she asked in astonishment.

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" I laughed. "I like the new look."

"Ditto. Look in the window."

I looked in the window and froze. I was still at least six inches taller than Shelby, but I had grown about half an inch. My hair was now pure white with some strawberry colored streaks in it, and after all that running, it looked like I had stuck my finger in an electrical socket. This was perfectly reasonable seeing that I had been struck by lightning. I was wearing a white t-shirt and black capris. The only thing that I recognized about myself was my buck teeth. It didn't matter how good my hair or my body looked, my teeth would forever drive boys away. So I pretty much decided that I wouldn't have a chance with Ryou/Bakura.

But, despite that, I liked the way I looked.

"Woah…" I breathed.

"I agree." Said Shell.

"Well, since you're here, and I'm here, that must mean that Maddie must also be here."

"So how do we find her?"

"AAHH! IT'S PINK! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

"Follow the screamer?" asked Shel.

"Follow the screamer." I said. So we ran off in the direction of the screams to hopefully find Maddie.

There! Chapter two! Written by Maddie, typed by Rachel. So, if you have problems with the grammar, it's Rachel's fault, not mine.

Now, please review, and I wont sent you to the Shadow Realm.: smiles sweetly readers:.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! Here we go!

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. I only own myself.**

Maddie's POV

Right now I was currently hiding in a cupboard in the Kame Game Shop, hiding from Yugi and Company.

When I woke up in the shop I was wearing a white shirt and a NEON PINK MINI SKIRT! As soon as I had seen this, I leapt up and began running around like a maniac… or Rachel when she sees that I printed out pictures of Bakura and Ryou from my computer…but any who…

As I was running around I accidentally trampled Joey, which was when I ran upstairs and crammed myself in a cupboard. I heard them looking for me and I prayed that they didn't think that I could fit in the cupboard.

About five minutes later, the door opened by Tea, and she really did look concerned.

"Please come out," she said. "We just want to know who you are and how you got here. And why you trampled Joey."

Well, I guess I did owe them an explanation, and Joey an apology.

"Fine. I'll come." I said.

"Okay! Come on! By the way, my name's Tea, What's yours?"

"My name's Maddie." I replied.

"That's a nice name." She said with a smile.

I followed Tea downstairs to where the rest of the group was. When I entered the room everyone looked over in my direction. Yugi grinned and waved at me; I waved back. Tristan looked at me like I was a mildly interesting TV show, and Joey sent me a death glare that was probably reserved for Kaiba.

"Hello" I said. "My name is Maddie and I'm really sorry about intruding like this. Oh, and Joey, I'm sorry about trampling you. I just DESPISE pink mini skirts.

"Ooookaaaaayyyy…" Joey said. "Well, how Da heck did ya get here!

"As far as I know, I got struck by lightning, and the next thing I know I woke up here and was wearing this thing." I pointed the evil skirt.

What happened next was as close to pure chaos as anything could be. First, somebody slammed through the front door and tackled Joey to the ground. Then another figure tackled me screaming something along the lines of: "HE'S COMING! HIDE ME! HIDE ME!"

"Whose comi- Wait a minute! Rachel? Shelby?" I said, shocked.

"…You…KNOW these guys…?" asked Tea, who seemed quite confused.

"Yep!" I said. "They are my friends from school... Rachel quit hugging my ankles and Shelby, quit suffocating Joey."

"NEVER!" They shouted. I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, something weighing at least ten pounds smacked me in the head. I suppose that the same thing had happened to my fellow crazy people, because they had cursed and held their heads.

"What the HELL was that?" Then I noticed the thing that fell. "My backpack! I hope there's a pair of jeans in here!" And so I a started rummaging through my bag.

"My mangas! My CDs! RENT! Woohoo!" I guess Rachel was going through her bag as well.

"…RENT?" asked Yugi. "What's that?"

"It's my all time favorite musical!" she squealed.

"Uh huh…"

"Okay, wait a minute. This isn't my bag." I said. "Who here has a bag with Mickey Mouse stuff all over it?"

"Here it is!" giggled Shelby. Rachel wasn't paying attention, she was making sure her DVDs and CDs weren't broken.

But that wasn't my biggest problem. Right now I had to get out of this accursed neon pink mini skirt. The only thing that could make it worse is if it had Furbys on it. Then I probably would have made things worse.

I shuffled through my bag and found my deck, and pulled it out.

"Hey," I said "my deck's here!"

"You duel to?" asked Yugi.

"Well… for a wile I've just been collecting cardsd. As far as dueling goes, I don't have any strategies and I don't know how to duel."

"You don't know how to duel!" piped up Rachel. "C'mon Maddie! Even I know how to duel. And I don't even have a deck!"

"Shut up."

"Maybe I could teach you." said Yugi, glaring slightly at Rachel for that remark. She wasn't paying any attention.

"Thanks a bunch." I said.

"So how about tomorrow at noon?" he offered.

"Sure."

"That's nice 'n' all, but where are we gonna sleep?"

"And didn't Rachel say that someone was after her?"

**Maddie: Bwahahahaha! Yes! It's a cliffy! Hope you people enjoyed!**

**Rachel: Yeah, but now there are people after you.**

**Maddie: O.O Why?**

**Rachel: Because you trampled Joey! And 'Kura wasn't in this chappie!**

**Angry Mob: (chanting) GET THE AUTHORESS! GET THE AUTHORESS! GET THE AUTHORESS!**

**Maddie: CRAAAAAAAAAAAAP! (runs away and hides under bed)**

**Rachel: (being a hypocrite) Oooooooooh. You said a bad word! YAY! R&R Please!**


End file.
